


Games are the Start of something

by hpotteralpaca



Series: Scorbus one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other, Party Games, Scorbus, Spin the Bottle, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotteralpaca/pseuds/hpotteralpaca
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley is great at planning party's.Albus Severus Potter loves party's.Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy loves his best friend.Roses' party are always full of games....Spin the Bottle is her favorite.Albus is always up for a game of Spin the Bottle.Scorpius just hope he wont have to kiss Albus and then his secret is revealed.





	Games are the Start of something

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW,I KNOW! Dont be mad. I know I should be writing more of Clouds are Shapeless but I cant think of the next chapters. This concept just came to me. 
> 
> Please enjoy:)

"Do we have to go?" Scorpius complained while looking down at the invitation Rose had given him and Albus. It was an all-house party for the start of fifth year. Scorpius was never the party figure, but Albus was and Scorpius always ended up going with him after some convincing took down. But those were usually only party's with the Slytherins, but this one? An all house party? He couldn't do that. Especially not one of Roses party's. Albus always told I'm about the spin the bottle game. Scorpius was not looking to have his first kiss tonight, or for anyone to find out he liked Albus. If the bottle chose for them to kiss, Scorpius would sure break the illusion of being happy with just best friends.

"Of course we do. This will be the best party ever." Albus said slipping off his uniform top. Scorpius averted his eyes as quick as possible or he wouldn't be able to look away from Albus' chest. "Plus, there will be spin the bottle." he added with a wink, making Scorpius blush. He threw on a dark green hoodie that matched his eyes. He tossed a grey one at Scorpius and flashed him a smile. "Well, c'mon get ready." he said waving his hands at the sweat shirt.

Scorpius changed into the hoodie and some jeans. He looked acceptable. He was sitting on his bed when Albus walked out in the hoodie and grey sweat pants. Scorpius was glad that students started wearing muggle clothing when not in class because Albus looked so good in them. Then again, Albus looked good in everything. His hair was its usual mess, which went with the outfit perfectly.

"Are you ready?" Albus asked with a smile that made Scorpius heart light. "As ready as I'll ever be." Scorpius said sighing but standing up off the bed and walking out of the dorm, through the common room, out the door, and heading to the Gryffindor common room were the party had already begun.

Once they arrived,Albus said the password that was written down on the invitation and the Fat Lady swung open. When inside, they saw all the furniture pushed out of the middle of the room and to the walls. There was a big circle right in the center of the room containing every guest of the party and a bottle right in the center of it.

"Albus! Scorpius! You guys are just in time to play spin the bottle" Rose greeted and waved them over to sit next to her. They walked over to her and sat down as she began saying the rules. "Ok so, we all know how to play spin the bottle, right?" she asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, so we are going to play with a twist. Before you spin the bottle, you have to decide if it will be a kiss, snog or hickey that you do to which ever person the bottles lands on. If you back out, you cant play anymore. We have no room for chickens in this game. After a few rounds you will have to pick from a hat to decide. Now that that's over with, are you ready to start?" as she finished, there were cheers to signal that the game should start.

They went around the circle, spinning, kissing, snogging, and hickeys was everything that was happening. Polly Chapman now had a hickey on her neck, courtesy of Rose, they were now holding hands. It came to Albus' turn and he chose snog. Scorpius was so anxious, he had his eyes shut and only listened for the sound of the bottle spinning on the floor.It seemed like the bottle had been spinning for hours. When he heard it stop, he opened his eyes and looked down to see the tip of the bottle pointing directly at him. He could feel his face heating up so quickly he was probably as red as a tomato within a few seconds. He looked up at Albus who was sitting right next to him. Albus gave him a smile and a wink before basically attacking his lips with his own. Albus' hands were on his face, holding him. Not knowing what to do, Scorpius returned the kiss. Just as passionately as Albus was. Scorpius' hands found their way into Albus' beautifully messy hair. This was everything he'd imaged. Except that it wasn't real. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. There were tears forming in Scorpius' eyes. He felt like he had been teased. He looked away from Albus and at the bottle. It was his turn to spin. He chose kiss and ended up pecking Rose on the lips.

Once everyone in the circle had gone 1 time, Rose brought out the hat. They played the same way excepted this time, you had to pick out of the hat. Polly now had another hickey from Rose. Albus had gotten kiss and kissed Bria Zabini, a fellow Slytherin, for about 6 seconds. Not that Scorpius was counting. Then it was his turn. He reached into the hat and grabbed a small piece of paper that read "hickey" on it. He spun the bottle feeling regret in his stomach already. Again the bottle seemed to never stop spinning until it did and when it did, it seemed like the whole world had froze. Albus. 'Of course it was Albus' Scorpius thought. 'What do you have against me,universe?' he thought. Never-the-less, he faced Albus and parted his mouth as if to say something but instead slowly lowered his head to Albus' neck and just started to form what hickey he could. After a couple seconds, Albus began to give out little whimpers. As Scorpius continued, Albus' whimpers turned into quiet moans. After about a minute, Albus let out a big groan and grabbed Scorpius' face and pulled his lips to meet his own. The kiss was full of lust, as though Albus was starving and Scorpius' mouth was food. The kiss didn't die down, if anything it got more intense. Scorpius was now on his back, pinned to the ground as Albus was on top of him still kissing him fiercely. The rest of the people had stopped playing now and went of to mingle.

Albus and Scorpius stayed like this for awhile and decided on leaving the party early. They said their goodbyes to Rose and Polly, who were giggling over something in the corner. Rose gave Albus a wink, and he rolled his eyes and they left. It was silent for a while as they walked until Scorpius just couldn't take the silents anymore.

"So.." Scorpius began but was cut off by Albus.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Albus said. His voice clear and confident but it came out in a rush so Scorpius could still tell he was worried.

"Of course." Scorpius said shortly, grabbing Albus' hand and intertwining their fingers. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silent.

Scorpius slept peacefully that night. In Albus' bed, with Albus, cuddled up against him for warmth.                                                                                                              Albus slept peacefully that night. In his bed, with a Scorpius cuddled up against him for warmth.


End file.
